Untold Hero Luigi
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Luigi must go back to the mansion to save Daisy. Can he do it?
1. Luigi the Ghost Hunter

**This story is for the Green Plumber Luigi. Seriously, he only had 1 game where he is the star! And so...here it is!

* * *

**It was a normal day in Mushroom Kingdom...sort of. 3 days ago, Mario went off to save Peach from Bowser for the umpteenth time. So Luigi was by himself. He went out of the house to see if anyone wanted his company...unfortunately only 3 people knew his name...Toadsworth, Toadette, and a Toad.

"Hey Green Mario." said a Toad as Luigi walked past him as he headed for the castle to talk to Toadsworth. When he entered the castle, he saw Toadsworth dong some paper work about...who knows what.

"Need a hand Toadsworth?" Luigi asked entering the room.

"I got it, old bean." Toadsworth answered. Luigi didn't think twice about leaving the room and exiting the castle after. After sitting on the sidewalk for about 10 minutes, Luigi got an idea.

"I'll go visit Daisy!" he shouted, luckily nobody heard him. So, Luigi packed himself a few mushrooms and headed for Sarasaland, where Princess Daisy was on his go-kart Green Fire.

* * *

_Entering Sarasaland..._

Upon entering Chai Kingdom, the home of Daisy, Luigi found saw Daisy's castle in sight. [_Almost there!_] Luigi thought after his 25 minutes of driving. However, as he got t the castle and opened the door, he saw Boos EVERYWHERE! "AHHHH!" shouted Luigi as the Boos noticed him. The Boos quickly flew around the green plumber who was actually shaking in his shoes.

"Look here BamBoo! He really is a coward!" a boo told the other.

"Of course he is. How he defeated King Boo is a mystery, huh TurBoo?" asked BamBoo.

"W-what are you d-d-doing here?" asked Luigi as he tried to look brave, failing badly.

"We have a message for you." TurBoo told him as he dropped a price of paper and the 2 Boos vanished. Luigi quickly picked up the paper and began to read.

_Dear Luigi,_

_I have come for my REVENGE by kidnapping Princess Daisy. If you want her back, come to the mansion you THOUGHT was destroyed._

_From, King Boo! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Luigi quickly started to shake even more. [_What do I do? What do I do?_] Luigi thought to himself, before snapping back to reality. "I have to save her. Even though Mario is gone...and it's King Boo...oh boy." Luigi told himself as he got into his kart and drove to the mansion.

* * *

**What do ya think?**


	2. New Gear and Companion

**Chapter 2!

* * *

**Our hero Luigi in his trusty Go-Kart Green Fire drove his way to the location of the mansion. The mansion was larger than last time, the graveyard was infested with ghost bats, and their was a small old man at the drive way...what?

"Professor ?" Luigi asked confused to see the little old man.

"AH! Luigi! I was wondering when you'd show up." he said running up to the green plumber. "When I saw this mansion pop up again, I knew you would come."

"How did it pop up?" Luigi asked, concern for his, Daisy's, and the Professor's safety.

"You see...when King Boo escaped the Poltergust 3000, he re-summoned the mansion and I believe he's gotten more powerful ghost." the good Professor explained, causing Luigi to tremble. "So to deal with this, I created this!" he said pulling out a green vacuum cleaner with blue wind marks on it.

"What is it?" Luigi asked him.

"It's the Poltergust 5000!" he exclaimed, "Like the Poltergust 3000, it has the ability to suck up ghost. Unlike the 3000, it already has Elemental Medals, has a small rocket to jet around with, and it a built in flash light." he explained strapping the vacuum to Luigi's back.

"So...this will help me take out King Boo?" Luigi asked.

"Yes! Most defiantly! ...Maybe." told him making Luigi go as pale as a...ghost. "BUT! Just encase something happens, here's some special candy encase your disarmed." he reassured giving Luigi a bag of candy [from Mario Party 8].

"Ok...I think I can do this with you by my-" Luigi started, until he turned around to see the Professor gone, causing Luigi to scream. "It's Ok Luigi! You did it once, you can do it again." he told himself as he walked through the front yard...which was like a graveyard.

The green plumber walked through the ghostly front yard, avoiding the bats that fluttered above him. But it didn't stay like that as the bats all noticed him and started to attack him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he ran away from the Ghost Bats...FORGETTING THAT HE HAS A GHOST VACUUM! "Oh right!" Luigi said as he heard me about the 5000 as he grabbed the nozzle and quickly sucked up the ghost without breaking anymore sweat. Soon, our green plumber was walking further into the graveyard, not at all seeing the front door.

"Relax Luigi. Your not scared." he said as he heard a steady heart beat. "See? Your heart isn't beating fast." he said holding his heart. "! That's not my heart!" he shouted feeling that his heart was beating really fast. Turning around, he saw a giant Chain-Chomp smiling wickedly as he saw Luigi.

Soon, the place was filled with a girly scream as Luigi ran for dear life through the front yard as the Chain-Chomp got closer and closer to him. As the thing got closer, Luigi pressed a random button on the 5000, activating the rocket as he flew through the front door into the mansion with the Chain-Chomp outside the now closed door.

"That was close." Luigi whispered to himself as he looked around the room he was in. He saw it was a spooky version of an elegant room. Everything was purple, black, or green. Suddenly, Luigi heard a scream that wasn't his or Daisy's as a Boo ran through the room and knocked into him as he and Luigi fell. Opening his eyes, Luigi saw this wasn't a normal Boo. The Boo had red, human eyes and spiky hair that went up like a Super Saiyan. Other than that, he was all white like a Boo and had a normal Boo body.

Seeing this, the green ghost hunter and ghost screamed and Luigi quickly got the 5000 ready to suck up the ghost. Before he did, the ghost put his hands together and begged "Please sir! Don't suck me up! I mean you no harm!" The Boo sounded like he was 16, but their was no actual proof of this.

"W-who are you?" Luigi asked the Boo.

"My name is Ken and I'm not a Boo." the BOO told him, causing Luigi to raise an eyebrow.

"Then...why are you a Boo?" Luigi asked him.

"I was cursed by King Boo. He turned me into a Boo and I cannot change back into me unless I fine my body...which is now a skeleton so I'm trapped as a Boo. But, now that I've found the door, I can leave." Ken told him as he approached the door.

"I wouldn't..." Luigi didn't finish as the Boo phased through the door. He quickly came back even paler than before after seeing the Chain-Chomp.

"I can help you get around the Chain-Chomp, if you help me take down King Boo again and save Princess Daisy." Luigi bargained.

"Hm...help capture the person who turned me into a Boo _and _leave? How can I say no!" Ken told him. "The first stair case is passed the kitchen." he said as he led the way.

"Why is it passed the kitchen?" Luigi asked. Ken just shrugged his non existing shoulders.

* * *

_At the top floor..._

King Boo was in his room which was big enough for a King with Daisy tied up in a cage. King Boo locked was laughing a storm.

"I cannot believe that coward came thinking he could beat me! And he's teamed up with that pathetic bed sheet!" he said as he continued laughing.

"You may wanna remember that coward kicked your floating butt!" Daisy told him and he stopped laughing.

"I underestimated him! And you couldn't defeat me!" he retorted.

"You kidnapped a princess like every big bad villain. Real original." Daisy responded causing King Boo to turn red.

"You just wait. He won't be able to get passed the ghost I have waiting for him in the kitchen. Especially Wolf!" King Boo told her as he let out a loud cackle that made Daisy flinch in fear.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm not using the bad guys in Luigi's Mansion, except some of the ghost because they're not as scary as MY bosses. **

**Ken is an OC of mine. Ken can do basic Boo stuff and he his own stuff you'll see in this story. He's Luigi's new partner.**

**Wolf is one of the Ghostly Bosses. He will be in the next chapter. Until then...PEACE!  
**


	3. Wolf the Elemental Ghost

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Luigi met up with Professor E. Gadd and obtained the Poltergust 5000 and some Magic Candies. As our hero entered the mansion, after getting passed a Chain Chomp, he teams up with Ken, A Boo cursed by King Boo, to defeat him. By the way, when you see this, it means I'm talking to them. Now, since this was very long, on with the tale!

* * *

**As our mismatched heroes walked through the small living room, sucking up Pink and Blue Mice, they found a door that read 'Kitchen' in yellow words. Before Ken opened the door, The Poltergust 5000 started to glow.

"We better be careful Ken! They're ghost in there!" Luigi warned, getting a look from Ken that said 'No DUH This is a _HAUNTED _Mansion!' "Oh..." Luigi said reading the look. As Ken opened the door, what the duo thought they would saw was nothing compared to what they saw! The room was filled with Blue Blazes and Boos, all intoxicated.

"Viva Pinata!"one of the Blue Blazes said before getting hit over the head [it phased through him, he just thought it hit him] by a Boo. They all were powerfully drunk and didn't noticed or cared that Luigi and Ken were watching the slow, yet painful carnage.

"...Are they still threats?" Ken asked looking at the Green Ghost Buster, activating the Ice Medal.

"A ghost is a ghost! They have to be taken out. Present company excluded." Luigi said as he shot bursts of frost shots from the 5000, knocking unconscious several Blue Blazes.

"What in Blue Blazes..." one Boo began, but was cut short as Luigi sucked him up, and the other ghosts into the Vacuum. After 3 minutes of sucking the up the intoxicated Blue Blazes, only a few Boos escaped up the stairs. Once finished, the kitchen looked horrible: the table was burnt in half, the cupboards were gone with everything in it, the fridge was leaking mixed juices and had a large bite sized junk gone on the corner.

"Well...that was easy." Luigi stated as the 5000 starts glowing even more.

"Nothing in life is ever easy..." said a raspy voice, making Luigi jump and Ken flinch. Before Luigi could begin to stammer, a ghost came from the ground. The Ghost had an upright Wolf for a torso with white fur, red eyes, and a red aura. His bottom was a ghost tail. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wolf, The Elemental Ghost. And I'm here for dinner." He said making a fireball in his hand and through it fast at Luigi, hitting him right in the gut, causing him to scream in agony as he slowly got up.

"So...you like fire? How about Water!" he called as he shot a water blast at the ghost. The water made a direct hit on him. "Now, that is Luigi-" his sentence cut short as when the mist [**mist?**] cleared, Wolf was still standing without a problem with a white aura. "What! But water fizzles fire!"

"Yes, but I'm the _elemental_ ghost for a reason! I can change my element to any on the triangle! Let's see you top Ice!" he said shooting an ice blast at the nozzle of the 5000, making it useless. "That's better." he Wolf laughed, "Now I'm going to f*******..." WHOA WHOA WHOA! This is rated K+ and I wanna keep that! "But I cannot be a mother f****** boss without cussing!" Too Bad!

While Wolf was distracted by me arguing with him, Ken came from the side and licked the Wolf ghost, freezing his tongue. "What was that?" Wolf asked freezing his claw and hitting the Boo over his face, sending him crashing into the sink. Wolf began randomly smashing the sink to hit the Boo was dodging by the hair on his head, as Luigi got up.

[_I have to do something!_] Luigi thought as he got something from his shirt pocket...The bag of candies! Luigi went through the bag until he saw a candy with of 3 dice on it knowing what it was...Thrice Candy. Luigi didn't think twice as he ate the incredibly sour candy. Soon, Luigi was split into 3 as the nozzle on the Vacuum shattered when it divided. One Luigi was Green and Blue, the other was Red and Blue, and the other was Black and White. Each on set the Vacuum to a different element.

Back with Wolf, he had finally grabbed Ken by his throat...or his body...whatever. His aura was red as he held Ken in the air. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Actually yeah...it's bath time." he said as the Green and Blue Luigi blasted him with water, forcing him to drop Ken as he went through a wall [**literally**]. "Nice...how are you doing this?" he asked.

"Thrice Candy." all 3 of them answered as Wolf came from the wall with blue aura.

"You cannot stop me!" he shouted as he shot water at the Black and White Luigi who countered with Ice as the Green and Blue Luigi shot Water. Wolf changed to Fire to defend himself from the Ice, but was hit by a Water shot. "This-this cannot be happening." he groaned as his aura was destroyed and 3 ghost flew from his ghostly body: A Blue Blaze-water, a Flash-ice, and a Spark-fire. The 3 Luigi quickly sucked up the 3 ghosts, before they could escape. "I-I'm not done! I don't need elements to take you out!" he shouted as he flung himself at the 3 ghost hunters.

"Burn!"

"Freeze!"

"Wave!" the 3 separate Luigi's shouted as they shot the expected elements at the weakened Wolf, roasting, freezing, and drowning the now non-elemental ghost. After the assault, Wolf fell to the ground unconscious and Luigi joined back into 1. "Now to capture." Luigi said absorbing the fallen elemental ghost absorber as he was sucked into the Vacuum.

"Good Work Luigi!" Ken told him as he gave the Ghost Hunter a high five. "I cannot believe you took out Wolf!"

"Well...you distracted him so I could get the candy." he said giving Ken some of the credit...even though he though Ken thought he didn't do anything. Ken led Luigi out the Kitchen to the stair case right outside it and the duo went up.

* * *

_At the top floor..._

King Boo was screaming angrily as he tossed things around the room after seeing Luigi defeat Wolf.

"I cannot believe that...that...string bean! He...he...he CHEATED!" he screamed.

"Your ghost used powers that wasn't his! He cheated." Daisy pointed out, getting a glare from King Boo, who was starting to appear less scary.

"No matter. Getting through the kitchen was the easy part. Finding his way on the second part will be horrible! He will never make it out ALIVE!" he shouted as he laughed like a maniac.

* * *

**So...what do you think of the 1st battle? **

**Wolf has the ability to absorb ghost with elemental powers [if you didn't figure before]**

**As for Ken...you'll see.  
**


	4. Ken's Story

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Luigi and his ghostly companion Ken made their way into the kitchen to Battle Wolf, a ghost who uses the power of elemental ghost to defeat his enemies. When all hope was lost, Luigi used his Thrice Candy and beat Wolf 3x over. Now our heroes must go to the 2nd floor. I decided to update early because some jerk hacked my account and deleted SSB: The Dark Side of Peach...so enjoy.  


* * *

**As Luigi and Ken, both still tired from the battle with Wolf walked up the stairs and came to the 2nd floor...which is filled with Ghost Mice.

"This is all King Boo has for us?" Luigi asked looking at the dead pests. "Sure, there are hundreds...but they are easy."

"Uh...Luigi. These aren't ordinary Pink, Blue, and Gold Mice." Ken said as 2 Pink Mice went in front of Luigi. The Mice's eyes turned red as they grew sharper teeth and jumped at Luigi, biting his nose and fingers.

"AH!" Luigi cried painfully as he sucked up the mice in the Poltergust 5000 "What are wrong with these things?"

"King Boo used his magic to turn these weak mice into Ghost Rats." Ken told him, "They will attack if you are near them and they will eventual make you...take a dirt nap." he explained as Luigi turned, once again, pale as a ghost.

"Then how do we get past them?" Luigi asked.

"Their are a number of ways. I prefer this one." he said going up to a wall of Ghost Rats. As they attacked him, he opened his mouth and...ate the ghost mice! Luigi was in shock. "What?"

"Y-y-you eat ghost?" Luigi asked him.

"Yeah. They are delicious...and they increase my magic." Ken said making a small fire ball in his hand.

"If you have magic, then why, when Wolf attack, all you did was lick him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now...my magic is very weak. I need to eat more ghost and this is a buffet!" he said charging at the Ghost Rats, as they squeaked in fear as Ken devoured them. So our heroes walked down the hall way, with Ken eating the rats and Luigi closely behind. Luigi noticed that there are no doors on this floor, weird. Soon, the dynamic duo came to a dead end, and still no door.

"Uh Ken, where's the door?" Luigi asked and Ken pointed to a mouse hole. "What?"

"Well...King Boo didn't want people to get up here easily so the only way to the 3rd floor is by..." he didn't finish thinking Luigi got the point.

Luigi, seeing no alternative, grabbed a piece of Bitsize Candy and shrunk down to the size of about 8 inches. Ken, with his stronger magic, shrunk himself down, still shorter than Luigi.

"Uh...will the Ghost Rats be bigger than us?" Luigi asked nervously. Ken just nodded. "Will they eat us?"

"NO. Rat Ghost don't eat." he said as Luigi gave a breath of relief. "They will just painfully tare at your flesh quick, yet painfully killing you." he explained as he heard a thud. Turning around, he saw that Luigi had fainted.

Don't think you can just pass out to get away with not doing it! I had shouted as a ghostly hand came from nowhere and slapped Luigi in the face and disappeared as he regained consciousness. Ken, completely shocked by this, just floated into the mouse hole with Luigi closely following the Boo.

"So Ken...why did King Boo curse you?" Luigi asked his companion seeing as they've been walking for half an hour through the maze in the wall.

"Well...this story takes place about 100 years age. Despite how young I look, I am actually 116 years old." Ken told him

* * *

_Flash Back...Ken's POV...A forest..._

100 years ago, I was known as Ken the Ghost Slayer [**Yes, Buffy will kill me!**] as I captured ghost using my magic. I was told that their were ghost in the forest of Mushroom Kingdom and Prince Plum Toadstool, an ancestor of Princess Peach, told me to look into it.

The Forest at night was surprisingly peaceful. The night sky had a full moon so their was plenty of moon light, the owls hooted as the crickets chirped with the sounds of water. But, if their was a ghost near by, I had to get it! As I walked, a Boo came out of nowhere.

"Peek-a-BOO! Boolash [**like goulash**] sees you!" he shouted. I remained calm, since I was a pro ghost hunter and I sucked the ghost into a small hand-held vacuum called the Poltergust 100, created by Professor B. Gadd, E. Gadd's grandfather. I continued to walk, sucking up ever Boo I came across, until I saw a really big Boo with a crown on his head...King Boo.

"I'm going to need a bigger vacuum." I joked as I shot a purple fire ball from my hand, King Boo countered by shooting an even bigger blue fire ball from his mouth, destroying mine and burning me severely.

"Did you honestly think you could capture me, just because you captured a few of my minions?" he asked me.

"Actually, I captured about 234 of your minions. And _your _235." I said with a grin as I turned on the 100, trying to suck him in, unaware that he could resist my vacuum and he blasted me with a lighting bolt, hitting me in the chest a few inches below my heart.

"Darn, I wanted to kill you." he cackled as if I was a joke.

"Laugh at this!" I shouted as I blasted a rose on the ground. The rose turned into a Piranha Plant, one of the 1st, and devour King Boo. After which, the Boo made my poor Piranha Plant explode as he just dusted himself off.

"Oh sorry...was that your BIG finish?" he asked. "Because here's mine." he said snapping his stubby little hand as chains popped from the ground, binding me to a near by tree. "So...how should I end you?" he asked pacing around the tree. I couldn't move! The chains blocked my magic and I couldn't turn on the 100. And that is what caught his eye. "I know! I'll defeat you ironically." he said as he did something horrible.

He blasted my body with lighting that burned my flesh and he reached into my chest and pulled out my soul in the form of a Boo. I was a Boo with my trademark spiky hair and red eyes! I tried to blast him with magic, but nothing happened.

"Foolish mor-Boo. Your magic was in this body." he said grabbing my body. "You can return to it...if you can find it." he said as he summoned a haunted mansion with a graveyard, killing much of the forest life. He then blasted me and teleported my body under 1 of the blank headstones. "See if you could find it."

Time pass as I searched through grave after grave, following King Boo as he dug up and re-dug my useless corps, all the while watching his wrath as I could only lick, teleport to places I've been, turn invisible, and intangible. I learned that I can regain some magic by eating ghost. Unfortunately, Boos have very little so they were no help, Ghost Mice and Rats are hard to find, and other ghost were more powerful than me. Eventually I found my body 90 years later, to find it as a skeleton. So I've been following King Boo as I watched him grow stronger.

Then, when you captured King Boo along with the other Boos, I came to this graveyard to mourn...only for it to return a year later. Then, King Boo imprisoned me in the basement. I had escaped and roamed this place looking for the door. It appeared when you opened it from the outside. And here we are.

* * *

_End Flashback...End Ken's POV..._

Luigi was lost for words after hearing Ken's tale; trapped in the body of a Boo for all eternity as he was helpless to stop King Boo's wrath.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Luigi apologized. He had no clue how sad his history was. Just as Ken was about to say no big deal, they heard something.

* * *

_With King Boo..._

King Boo was laughing his head off [**how does that work?**] as he heard Ken's story. Daisy was shocked.

"That story gets funnier every time he tells it." he said wiping a tear from his face.

"Your a monster!" Daisy shouted.

"So?" King Boo asked laughing like mad.

(_Come on Luigi! Get here so you can beat King Boo once and for all!_) Daisy thought.

* * *

**Sadly this is where the chapter ends. What do you think of Ken's past? Review pls!**

**As for the *Buffy will kill me* thing, I was talking about Buffy the Vampire slayer.  
**


	5. Mazes, Rats, and Ghost OH MY!

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Luigi asked his ghostly companion on how he was cursed by King Boo, revealing a more tragic back story from the 116 year old ghost. As our hero was going to apologize to his partner, they hear something? What is it? What will it do? Why am I asking you if I'm the author?****

* * *

**As our ghost hunters looked ahead to the corner in front of them, which is where they heard the sound. Then, turning the corner was a Gold Rat 3x in size [**Luigi and Ken are about 8 inches tall so the Gold Rat is pretty big**] and Luigi couldn't fight a girly shriek

"Ken, do something!" Luigi shouted as the rat got closer as he nearly filled the entire maze.

"I know!" Ken shouted as he put his stubby hands in front of his face like a Boo who tries to hide.

"NOT THAT!" Luigi screamed as the rat got closer, growling and drooling at the sight of the ghost buster. Luigi got his Poltergust 5000 and attempted to freeze the rat. But upon seeing that it's too big, it just ate it. "T-that's not good." he stammered as the ghost got even closer.

"Ok...I'll get rid of it." Ken said putting his hands down as he had a made a ring above his head and threw the ring around the Gold Rat's neck. The Ring got smaller and smaller around it's neck and since it's a ghost, it lost ectoplasm and shrunk as well and disappeared into nothingness.

"Why didn't you do that in the 1st place?" Luigi shouted.

"Then what would you learn?" he said innocently. Luigi just pointed the 5000 at him. "WAIT! IT'S THE NARRATOR'S FAULT!" he shouted pointing at me? Hey! Don't pin this on me! Now get on with the story! I told them. Soon. after the duo took my threat seriously, they walked [**or for Ken, floated**] down the path of the hole in the wall. Suddenly, thy heard loud and rapid thumping.

"What is that?" Luigi screamed, turning around to see Pink, Blue, and Gold Rats following them. Soon, the maze was filled with loud screams of the gruesome twosome.

That's when Luigi got an idea! "I know! I'll shoot fire this time!" Luigi shouted as he turned around, still running and blasted fire out the 5000, and the attack suffered the same faith as the ice. I meant an USEFUL idea! Luigi, after getting my point, turned on the rocket of the 5000 and grabbed Ken as the duo flew through the twists and turns of the maze, leaving the rats in their rocket exhaust. The duo ended up in a wide circular room.

"I have the strangest feeling that someone is waiting for us." Luigi commented.

"That's stupid." Ken told him...until a puff a smoke came in the center of the room. Out of the smoke came a ghost with a feminine body structure. She wore a long sleeve, raggedy brown shirt...and had the face of a 7 year old and her bottom half was a ghost tail. "...Shut up." Ken said as he saw a grin on Luigi's face. "Who are you?"

"I am Nezumi! I am Queen of the Rat Ghosts!" she screamed in a squeaky voice, making Ken laugh a little. "You dare mock me, Boo!" she shouted, causing Ken to literally roll on the floor laughing.

"Forgive my friend Nezumi...we don't wanna fight you." Luigi explained.

"Too bad. As much as I wanna let you be, you have been capturing and eating Rat Ghosts and I cannot let injustice go like that!" she screamed. She snapped her fingers as a big, drooling, growling, red coated Ghost Rat appeared from under her. "And to make sure you don't escape..." she said snapping her fingers again as the rat slashed the floor, causing the room to be a large sumo ring in the middle of lava.

"How is their lava on the 2nd floor?" Luigi asked as the rat came at him. The rat brought up his hand in an attempt to slash him, but he tuck and rolled out of the way. Ken, who recovered from his laughter, shot a barrage of purple fire balls at the Rat Ghost, doing almost no damage.

"That was stupid...seeing as my Rat Ghost just made a _lava _battle field." Nezumi called out as the rat grabbed Ken and held him up to his mouth.

"I hate irony." Ken said as the Rat Ghost ate the Boo. Before he could chew, Ken conjured a Bob-omb and through it at the Rat's teeth, causing them to shatter and cause it tremendous pain, as it screamed Ken floated out.

"You will pay for that!" Nezumi shouted as he shot Pink Ghost Rats from her hand at Ken...who simply ate them. "Enough!" she screamed as she blasted the roof of the room and a large block of wood hit Ken over the head, knocking the Boo unconscious. "Well...that was easy." Just as the words were said, Luigi blasted the Rat with a water shot, doing a little more than Ken's fire balls, but not much. "Give it up plumber, you cannot defeat me!"

"We'll see!" Luigi screamed as he activated the rocket on his 5000, making him soar. Luigi's hand started to crackle with electricity as he charged at the mouse. Soon, an electric ball was formed and he threw it at the ghostly rodent...who simply ate the attack. "WAH!" he screamed.

"It's over!" Nezumi cackled as she ordered her rat to thwack Luigi with his tail, hitting the plumber head on his he was falling to the lava!

"AH!" he shouted frantically trying to turn on the vacuum's rocket, but they were damaged. (_Just 1 shot!_) Luigi thought, pulling out a piece of candy from his bag and quickly put it into his mouth as he was submerged in the burning rock liquid, causing Nezumi to laugh and dance.

"Fools! What chance did you have against the mighty Nezumi!" she sang.

* * *

_With King Boo..._

"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed in horror at seeing her hero, her champion, her last hope fall into the lava. King Boo couldn't stop laughing.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Luigi is dead! Luigi is dead!" King Boo laughed as he kept rewinding the scene on the TV they were watching all of this on.

* * *

**Quick Spoiler...Luigi isn't dead! If he died, then who would be the hero? Ken could...but this is for Luigi! I'll tell Ken's story another day. Until then...who can guess how Luigi will survive?**


	6. Out of the Lava and into the Lightning

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: The gruesome twosome somehow survive victorious ghost vermin and were/are in a death match with Nezumi, the Queen of the Ghost Rats. Although our heroes put up a deadly fight, Luigi has met has demise by the lava... or has he?  
****

* * *

**Ken had gotten from under the woodblock by phasing through it in time to see his partner fall into the lava. "Luigi!" Ken shouted upon seeing the sight. Turning, he saw and heard Nezumi laughing. "You will pay for killing my friend!" Ken shouted blasting purple lightning bolts at the Ghost Rat Queen, only for her pet to move out the way with her on his back.

"Foolish Boo! Your magic alone shall not defeat-" before her well planned rant was finished, something come out of the lava. It was Luigi! Except his skin was green, his blue eyes were red, he had horns on his head, red hair and mustache, had a spiked collar around his neck and had a spike shell.

He let out a loud Bowser roar, until he started to cough. "Anyone have a lozenge?" he asked as everyone was still in shock.

"How...how the f*** is this possible?" Nezumi asked, leaving Ken, Luigi, and the Ghost Rat in shock. Hey! I said to keep this a K+ rating! "What? I'm the bad guy! Why can't I drop the f-bomb?" Your 7! "Don't care!" I quickly sighed. Luigi, go to the flashback.

"Well...right when I was going to die..." Luigi began setting up the flashback.

* * *

_Flashback...Luigi's POV...you know where!_

"It's over!" Nezumi cackled as she ordered her rat to hit me with it's ghost tail, hitting me on the head as I was falling to the lava!

"AH!" I shouted frantically trying to turn on the vacuum's rocket, but the ghost broke them. (_Just 1 shot!_) I thought, pulling out a piece of Bowser Candy from my bag and quickly put it into my mouth as I fell into the lava right after my transformation, allowing me to survive!

* * *

_End of Flashback...end of Luigi's POV_

Ken's face was filled with amazement of Luigi's quick thinking...where as Nezumi's face was shooting daggers at me as her face was filled with soap.

She quickly spit it into the lava as she said, "Don't think that you cheating the Grim Reaper is going to stop me from killing you!" she shouted as her Rat Ghost charged at the duo. Ken quickly floated out the way, where as Luigi stood still and stopped the Rat Ghost with the palm of his hand.

"Wow...Bowser is stronger than he looks." Luigi commented, relishing his temporary powers as he lifted the large rat and through it into the lave, obliterating the ghostly beast. "There. Now then...it looks like you've lost." Luigi said looking at Nezumi...who was giggling.

"Did you honestly think _that _was the best I had?" she asked them. She quickly snapped her fingers and she grew large mouse ears, teeth, tail, and she put on a pair of sunglasses that appeared out of nowhere. "This is my true form as Nezumi, Queen of the Rat Ghost!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"So...what exactly can you do? Ken asked her as he was greeted by a punch to the face by a very Nezumi, sending the ghost flying to the edge of the ring.

"Hang on Ken!" Luigi shouted as he blew fire from his mouth at the ghost. She ducked and ran under it and collided with Luigi's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as she wrapped her tail around his neck and through him to the side where Ken was. "Ken...any ideas?" Luigi asked frantically to his partner.

"Yeah...do you know what a Bros. Attack is?" he asked him.

"What?" Luigi shouted astonished.

"I know it's risky, but we don't have much of an option! You have to trust me!" Ken pleaded, Luigi gave in with a nod as the duo got back up.

"Back up? You must want me to knock the stuffing out of you." Nezumi laughed.

"Actually..." Ken said as he conjured a Smash Egg: a large white egg with orange stars on it. "We're going to beat you like an egg!" Zing! The 3 characters ignored my comment and Ken quickly through the egg at Nezumi, who quickly moved out the way.

"What was that suppose to do?" she asked as she saw a large Koopa Shell spin at her. The shell came to fast and hit her in the chest, knocking the 7 year old ghost to the Smash Egg that still soared through the air and collided with it hard as it broke with the 1st hit to her head.

"That was our new Bros. Attack: Smashing Success!" Ken said as he gave Might Guy smile and somehow gave a thumbs up. Soon, Nezumi reverted back to her normal self.

"Looks like we win." Luigi said as his Bowser Candy wore off.

"Don't think so!" Nezumi said getting up, holding her head. "I still have 1 trick left!" she shouted grabbing a bob-omb from her sleeve and throwing it into the lava, causing the duo to scream as the bob-omb blew up and the lava level was overflowing. "Bye!" she called, teleporting away.

"We gotta get out of here!" Luigi shouted as he ran off to the other side of the room, running as fast as he could without thinking twice. Ken caught up later after scooping up what was in the Smash Egg: a mushroom. "Ken, where is the exit?"

"UP AHEAD!" Ken shouted as the duo got through the exit of the Mouse Hole Maze and the duo regained their normal heights. "That won't be our way back!" Ken said taking the Poltergust 5000.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked his comrade.

"Fixing the rockets. We're going to need it when we face King Boo." Ken told him summoning various tools to fix the vacuum.

Luigi looked around to see they were in a blank room with nothing but the color black everywhere. And then, Luigi saw something. Before he could tell what it was, it phased it's way right into Luigi, possessing the Green Ghost Buster.

"Hey Ken, remember me?" 'Luigi' asked in a eerie voice that wasn't his, making the Ex-Ghost Hunter flinch in fear of what he heard. Before he could collect the information, the ghost shot a ball of electricity at Ken, sending him and the 5000 to the other side of the blank room.

"Phantom. I thought you were-" "Obliterated?" he asked, finishing Ken's question. "Well, it seems karma has gotten you good! Now to do what I came here for!" the possessed Luigi laughed as he prepared the another attack with Luigi's normal ThunderHand ability.

* * *

_With King Boo..._

"What's going on here?" Daisy asked, as she watched what was happening.

"You like him? Phantom has the power to posses anybody! Soon, he will have complete control over Luigi." King Boo explained as he laughed like mad.

"Luigi will break it!" Daisy assured.

"Nonsense! Only 1 person had that power and now he's a bed sheet!" King Boo laughed even more.

"Ken can beat him." Daisy told him. (_I hope not to badly_) she hoped as she still wanted Luigi to be Ok...even if it wasn't Luigi.

* * *

**I hope you like how Luigi and Ken took care of Nezumi. Anyway, Phantom is an old-VERY old-enemy of Ken. Let's hope that Ken can save Luigi. By the way, Nezumi is Japanese for rat. Also, if any of you wonder why Luigi hasn't used his ThunderHand power before his because he didn't need it...but he will.  
**


	7. Ghost VS Ghost

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Thanks to Luigi's Bowser Candy, he survived the Lava and was able to defeat Nezumi's giant Ghost Rat. But, she had turned into a half-mouse, half-human ghost and started to wail on our heroes. Once she was defeated by Ken and Luigi's teamwork, she tried to roast them, but failed and now Luigi is possessed by a ghost by the name of Phantom. Can Ken defeat his partner, or is he going to take a 1 way trip to the Poltergust 5000?  
****

* * *

**Phantom shot a barrage of lightning blast from his palm as Ken flew around the empty room, trying to figure out how to work the Poltergust 5000.

"Come one! Which one is the Fire Medal? This would work better if I had thumbs!" Ken complained as he tried to find the button, all the while avoiding Phantom's rampage. Unfortunately, our hero has been chased into a corner.

"It looks like this will be over in a flash...of lightning." Phantom cracked getting only the sound of crickets as an audience. "Screw you guys!" he shouted as he blasted Ken with Lightning.

(_What do I do? What do I do!_) Ken thought frantically. Just as the lightning attack was about to hit him, Ken opened his mouth and...ate it. "Eh...Kinda spicy." he commented. Before he could say anything else, he shot a blast of lighting from his mouth, hitting the surprised Phantom.

"How did you...doesn't matter!" he screamed getting up and shooting constant lighting blasts at him. Ken floated around the room as fast as he could to avoid getting hit.

"Mystic Shield!" Ken chanted as a shield appeared in front of him. Phantom was surprised, where as Ken smirked. "Looks like my magic has returned to it's former glory." Ken laughed as he started shooting off purple fire balls. Phantom did acrobatic flips and jumps to avoid getting hit.

"I don't care how powerful your magic is! My powers are stronger!" he taunted as the shadows in the room grew hands and all grabbed the Boo. "Now..." he started as he had lighting around his hands, "...it's time for you to be killed twice!"

"In your dreams!" Ken mocked as he shot his tongue at the Poltergust 5000, activating the Water Medal as the vacuum spewed water from its nozzle in front of the feet of Phantom.'

"Ha! What was that-" before he finished, he stepped into the puddle of water and was immediately was shocked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! This makes no sense!" he cried in pain. Yes it does. Water conducts electricity which you were using and when you stepped into the water, you set it off on yourself. "I hate science!"

"Now, it's time to end this." Ken shouted as the hands released him. He picked up the 5000 and pressed the flashlight button, shining a ghost-killing light on Phantom.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as a black colored Boo left Luigi's body. Ken quickly turned on the suction ability of the 5000, sucking in Phantom to the compact ghost-catcher. "I'll get you for this Ken!" he shouted as he was sucked in.

"Wha...?" Luigi asked as he fell to the ground from exhaustion and damage from the battle.

"Luigi! Luigi, are you Ok?" Ken asked his beaten partner. That's when a light bulb came right above Ken. "Ok...that is weird, but strangely...I have an idea." Ken commented. Ken grabbed the Mushroom he had gotten from the Smash Egg and phased it into Luigi's stomach. As the Mushroom digested, Luigi got his strength back.

"Mama Mia! I'm back!" he cheered as he jumped onto his feet energized and looked around the still empty room confused. "What the...what happened?" Luigi asked.

"An old enemy of mine: Phantom possessed you and I had to stop him by beating him/you up. Then you were knocked out and I gave you a mushroom I found that re-energized you." Ken summarized handing him the 5000.

"Thanks Ken. We make a great team." Luigi complimented. Luigi flashed the 5000's flash light around the room to reveal that it was only empty when dark. With light, their were 100s of books. "This is a library." Luigi stated obviously. No Duh Green Bean!

Luigi and Ken navigated their way through the book filled room, until 1 book in particular caught Ken's eye. This book was labeled '_Ghostly Curses_'. Ken quickly picked up the book and started reading.

"Ken, what are you reading?" Luigi asked his now silent partner. Ken quickly showed him the book cover: black with the the title in blood red and kept reading random curses. Until 1 page caught his eye._

* * *

_

_Page 25..._

**Human-Boo Transformation**

**Requires: 1 Victim.  
1 Ghost Spell Caster that has more magic powers than the victim.  
Any kind of rope and or chain.**

**Procedure: The Ghost Spell caster must 1st, ensnare said victim. Once victim is ensnared, the Ghost must shock victim with magic lightning, then pull soul out of body, turning the victim into a Boo. To make sure curse is effective, hide body somewhere the victim cannot obtain.**

**Reversal Process: The Curse can be revised by 2 ways: 1. The victim can return to body; 2. The Ghost Spell Caster that cast said curse must be captured for body to be reverted to normal if aged.

* * *

**After the curse was read aloud to Luigi, Ken was in total disbelief.

"So I _can _return to my body!" Ken cheered as he put the book down.

"Uh Ken, I hate to burst your bubble, but we still need to get to King Boo 1st." Luigi said opening the door to the library and exiting to a dark hallway. "Where do we go next?" Luigi asked his partner.

"Simple. We have to go to the door at the end of the hall. That door leads to a room. Said room has an elevator that leads straight to King Boo's chamber." Ken explained as they started to walk.

"Uh..." "What is wrong now?" Ken asked Luigi as he was dumbfounded.

"It's just that...why would a ghost have an elevator to his room?" Luigi asked. Ken just shrugged his still non existing shoulders. The duo ran into Grabbing Ghost, Gold Ghost, and Blue Blazes, but all were treated by the Poltergust.

* * *

_With King Boo..._

King Boo kept palm-facing himself over and over.

"Why did I put an elevator in a mansion!" King Boo yelled annoyed. His yell was interrupted by Daisy's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Luigi and Ken are going to beat you and suck you into that compact vacuum." Daisy laughed.

"You have a lot of nerve to laugh at your captor." King Boo said threateningly.

"You don't seem all that scary." Daisy confessed. If King Boo had a heart, he would have a heart attack.

"Not scary? You will be quite scared of who I chose as the person guarding the elevator!"

"Who, your mother?" Daisy cracked.

"...maybe."

* * *

**Daisy seems a little more comfortable. Anyway, will our heroes be able to defeat this Guard of the Elevator...which was a stupid idea to put in a mansion, save Daisy, and get Ken's body back? We'll soon see on the next _Untold Hero Luigi_!**


	8. Revenge

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Ken had successfully defeated Phantom who had possessed Luigi and captured him. The 2 had learned the secret 2 Ken's freedom from his ghost body. Now they must head to the elevator to King Boo's room...which was a pretty bid design flaw.

* * *

**The ghost hunting duo had made their way down the hall and to a door at the end of the hall. The door, instead of being locked, had a sign that says 'Keeps Out.'

"Well, if the sign says." Ken said sarcastically as he tried to open the door, badly failing as his stubby arms lacked the ability to twist a door knob. "Stupid ghost hands." Ken wined, getting snickers from Luigi. "It's not funny!" Ken shouted who moved away from the door as Luigi opened the door.

The inside of the room was split down the middle. One side was horribly...pink? The entire side of the room was pink, had unicorns, rainbows, basically the room looked like it was made for a 5 year old girl. The other side was dark, Gothic room, even having it's own pendulum. Ken and Luigi were both shocked and scared at the site.

"Where's the elevator?" Luigi asked his ghostly partner.

"Over their." Ken said pointing at the far end of the room had a door with the word 'Elevator' with the letters 'Elev' in pink and 'ator' in black.

"This is very disturbing." Luigi pointed out as they entered the room. Just as they did, the doors instinctively closed and locked, causing Luigi to let out a girly shriek.

"...Luigi...really?" Ken asked looking at his companion. As the duo continued walking down the room, avoiding the pendulum, they found that it was guarded by some kind of skeleton in the form of a turtle. "Um...is that a Koopa?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I guess this one works for King Boo." Luigi reasoned.

"Why would a Koopa work for King Boo?" Ken asked.

"Because since they work for Bowser, who's a friend of King Boo, they would also work for him." Luigi reasoned.

"Who the heck is Bowser?" Ken asked, causing Luigi to sigh. So, Luigi explained to Ken about the life long rivalry of Bowser and Mario. How Bowser would try to kidnap Peach and Mario would rescue her, constantly defeating Bowser and his useless lackeys. "This cannot be right!" Ken shouted after hearing the explanation.

"Why not?" Luigi asked raising an eyebrow.

"100 years ago, Mushroom and Koopa Kingdom were at peace." Ken told him.

"Well, not anymore."

"So...the Koopa...is it dead?"

"Yeah. It's a Dry Bones. They don't do anything but scratch and bite so we can just walk around him."

_So you think._

The new voice nearly gave our heroes a heart attack since it wasn't theirs or mine.

"Did that Dry Bones talk?" Luigi gasped. "Dry Bones don't talk!"

_I can. I am not an ordinary Dry Bones. I was the 1st Koopa you ever defeated Luigi. King Boo brought me back as a Dry Bones to defeat you. Now...prepare to meet me in the afterlife!_

"Your just bones. What the heck can you do?" Ken asked the dead Koopa. To answer this, the Dry Bones opened its mouth and instantly started shooting rapid fire Flaming Skulls at the duo. Luigi and Ken ran past the girly and Gothic room, avoiding the skulls. "I thought they don't do anything!"

"I was wrong! Horribly Wrong!" Luigi shouted dodging more skulls. Ken turned around and shot chains from his stubby hands and wrapped it around the Dry Bones. "It looks like this was wrapped up early." Ok! Seriously! No more lame puns! "Cannot help it." Ken argued with me.

_This is truly getting IRRITABLE!_

As those words were said, the Dry Bones' bones were deep red as his boney body was covered in fire. The chains around him were destroyed.

"Oh come on!" Ken shouted. The Dry Bones opened his mouth and started firing Flaming Bowser Shaped Heads [**to be referred to as FBSHs**] at the duo.

"Time to fight Fire with Water!" Luigi called as he turned the Poltergust 5000 to the Water Medal and shot out a burst of water from at at the Lava Dry Bones, duo almost nothing to it. "What?"

My fire is searing hot to be doused with water. Prepare for your doom!

The Dry Bones instantly started shooting more FBSHs. Luigi and Ken kept dodging the fiery onslaught.

"Mystic Shield!" Ken cried as a shield made from magic energy formed in front of them, blocking the FBSHs. Ken then summoned a cannon in front of the green plumber. "Luigi get inside of the cannon." Ken ordered.

"What?" Luigi cried out.

"The cannon is encased with magic so you should fly right through the Dry Bones without getting burned." Ken assured.

"Well, what if I'm not fast enough?" Luigi asked. He didn't get an answer as Ken pushed him into the cannon. "Wait! Will this plan actually work?"

"Good Luck!" Ken told him as he dropped the shield and Luigi was shot out of a cannon like a circus monkey.

"AHHHHHH!" Luigi shouted as he got closer and closer to the Dry Bones. "I don't wanna die!" Luigi cried as he pulled out a piece of candy. "This should help." Luigi said as he desperately ate the candy, more specificity a piece of Bowlo Candy. Luigi, who was still going at 90 mps, was turned into a Bowling Ball with his face perfectionally drew on it.

_Son of a-_

Before the Koopa could finish, lucky for him if it ended with a cuss word, was hit with the bowling ball like Luigi, resulting in him becoming a pile of Bleach White bones. Luigi quickly turned back into himself as he got up from the ground with Ken coming towards him.

"Great Job Luigi." Ken congratulated.

"Never...do that...again." Luigi warned him as they staggered to the now opened elevator. Before it closed, they heard that voice.

_You won't leave here! You both shall perished!_

The 2 were wide eyed as they heard the voice. The Dry Bones' bones turn deep red as they were charging at the elevator as Luigi pressed the 'King Boo's room button, but nothing happened.

"Why won't it work?" Luigi cried. It needs a jump start nimrod! After hearing my voice off encouragement, Luigi used his ThunderHand ability and the elevator started working.

"So...Luigi. Is this Princess Daisy your girlfriend?" Ken asked. He didn't wait for an answer because after seeing Luigi's face turn bright red, he fell on the floor laughing.

"Shut up Ken!" Luigi yelled at him.

"Daisy and Luigi sitting in a tree!" Ken sang as he fell over from laughing some more.

"Real mature." Luigi told him.

* * *

_With King Boo..._

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" King Boo sang to Daisy, who's face was almost as red as Luigi's.

"You are so going to get it when Luigi and Ken come here and kick your butt!" Daisy laughed, causing the large Boo to laugh. "?"

"Luigi, kick my butt?" King Boo asked as he kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daisy screamed.

"You'll see. And you will see as well!" King Boo said pointing at you! Yes you, the reader.

* * *

**What is King Boo planning? A super weapon, some kind of magic, something that involves explosives? Stay tuned!**


	9. Final Round: Start!

**Last time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Luigi had to face a demon: a Koopa he had beaten in the form of a fire spitting Dry Bones. The 2 barely made it to the elevator, but not without Ken making jokes about Luigi's love life. Now, before we get to the story, I would like to thank ****15PrincessAutumn15, ****xxNellxx, ****James Birdsong****, Vanessa Osbourne, ****Marioliza, ****The Final Ending, ****Nojah101****, zeldamaster456, ****Wind****, Pkmn master13, and ****Evil Riggs for reviewing this so far. This is the last action packed chapter, but the epilogue is the next 1, so don't stop reading after this.

* * *

**The laughing fit Ken gave soon ended when the elevator stopped. As the elevator opened, our heroes saw a large, surprisingly bright, empty room. In the room were only 3 things: 1 TV, Daisy tied up in a cage, and King Boo with his usual grin.

"Daisy!" Luigi screamed at seeing his girlfriend.

"Luigi!" Daisy cried out at the sight of Luigi.

"That's Daisy? No wonder you were ticked at King Boo!" Ken shouted after seeing how pretty Daisy looked. Both Luigi and Daisy generally looked annoyed at the Boo's comment.

"~Awkward~." King Boo sings, getting their attention. "Now then. Luigi, you've may have gotten up here, but I've been watching your progress on my TV of Doom!" he announces, pointing to the small TV you can buy at a pawn shop, but has the word 'DOOM' across the side. "And I can assure you that you have met your match with my newest startegy to-" "Get on with it!" Daisy shouted at the rant King Boo had prepared.

"Yeah! Let's get this started so I can kick your butt!" Luigi yelled confidently, causing King Boo to burst into laughter. "?"

"It's not _my _butt your going to kick greeny." King Boo laughed. Before Luigi and Ken could ask what he meant, he did a very unthinkable action: He rammed himself at Daisy and possessed her, leaving the duo shocked. "It's your girlfriend you'll have to defeat." he laughed phasing through the chains and out of the cage that held the orange dress wearing tom-boy.

"You are a sick ghost!" Luigi screamed, obviously angry at the king of ghosts.

"Weegee, I thought you wuved me?" King Boo asked, using Daisy's voice, after which, he burst out into laughter. "You wanted her free, so what's the problem?" King Boo asked with his voice.

"You're insane!" Ken shouted. Ken charged at the possessed princess. His hands had purple fire around it as he sent out a barrage of punches at the villain, who was faster than anticipated and swiftly kicked Ken in his mouth, sending him flying at Luigi, who was just staring in shock. "Dude, how about a hand?" Ken asked him.

"I...I can't!" Luigi screamed, causing King Boo to laugh even more.

"This is just too funny! You don't wanna hurt the princess. Priceless!" he bellowed. That's when Ken gotten an idea.

"Luigi, I have a plan, but you have to trust me on it." Ken told his partner, who nodded. "Good." As Ken said that final word, he rammed himself at Luigi, possessing him.

"Copy Cat!" King Boo exclaimed. Ken soared at the possessed princess, who got his fist ready to punch him in the face. As Ken got close, instead of attacking, the possessed plumber...phased into the Possessed Daisy. "Hey! This body is occupied!" King Boo screamed.

* * *

_Inside Daisy..._

The inside of Daisy's body looked like a graveyard filled with dead plants. King Boo was in the middle, Daisy was tied to a tree, and Luigi and Ken were staring at King Boo with death glares.

"You fools have only doomed yourself! You still cannot defeat me!" he shouted as he blasted black lightning bolts at the duo, who dodged them with extreme difficulty.

"Lets see you have a taste of my ThunderHand!" Luigi exclaimed as he shot bolts of electricity at the Boss of Boos, having no effect. "What?"

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that here!" King Boo chuckled as he shot fire from his mouth at the duo, badly burning them. He reached for the Poltergust 5000, upon realizing it wasn't on his back. "Foolish plumber, your stuff don't come with you here!"

"I can't believe I don't have my stuff!" Luigi complained.

"We still have 1 thing left!" Ken told him, opening his mouth and on his tongue was a piece of Dual Candy still in its wrapper. "I was saving it for emergencies." Ken explained after seeing disgusted faces on Luigi and Daisy.

"You won't have a chance, even with the candy." King Boo told them.

Luigi didn't hesitate as he ate the Dual Candy. His body was covered in fiery knights armor, he had a shield with a lightning bolt on it and a spear with lightning around it.

"You are in for it." Daisy called trying her hardest not to stair at her knight in shining armor. Luigi launched himself at King Boo, who began blasting chains at Knight Luigi. Knight Luigi dodged them with incredible speed as he ducked, jumped, and dashed to avoid getting hit. Luigi pointed his lance at King Boo and blasted him with lightning from his lance, landing a direct, painful hit on the ghost.

"Ahh! Die nave!" King Boo screamed as he blasted a large fire ball at the knight. Luigi raised his shield and blocked the blast, but his shield was destroyed. "You shall not win!" King Boo shouted.

"This ends!" Luigi screamed as he jumped into the air and soared down at the ghost, his spear covered with electricity as he came toward the Boo. King Boo opened his mouth and blasted a dark blast at his opponent, causing a massive explosion.

"Yes Luigi. It did end...for you!" King Boo laughed, until he saw something from the smoke. Before he knew it, Luigi pierced him with his spear, going right through the Boo causing him to fall onto the ground. All the while, Ken was untying Daisy.

* * *

_Outside Daisy..._

Daisy had re-gained control over her body and shot out the beaten Boo, the exhausted plumber, and Ken who rushed to the Poltergust 5000.

"This is impossible! I am King Boo! Master of all things Dead!" King Boo cried.

"Not anymore!" Ken laughed as he sucked in the beaten King Boo into the 5000, ensnaring the King Boo. "After 100 years, I finally get the last laugh!" Ken laughed.

"Luigi, are you Ok?" Daisy cried as she came over to the Italian plumber as she helped her up to his feet.

"I am as long as you're Ok" Luigi assured her. The 2 looked into each others eyes as they started to kiss. *hurl* Lucky for me, they didn't notice my comment as the duo went down to the 1st floor.

After taking the elevator, they went outside to see it was night. Ken looked around until he saw the Chain-Chomp gone and his skeleton where he left it, on the porch in a rocking chair.

"That's creepy." Luigi commented. Ken ignored the comment as he rushed to the dead corps. Soon, the transformation beck to human commenced.

His skeleton grew eyes, muscles,

and tan skin, it then grew Ken's hair and it was a blue color. The skeleton was suddenly wearing a black shirt with white pants and green shoes and a badge in the shape of a purple diamond. Opening his eyes, Ken had his red eyes.

"So that's how you really look." Daisy commented seeing Ken's body.

"It's good to be flesh and blood." Ken told them.

* * *

**End of the chapter, but not the story! Make sure you stick around for the epilogue!  
**


	10. Epilogue

**Last Time on _Untold Hero Luigi_: Our heroes have finally rescued Princess Daisy, defeated King Boo, and restored Ken to his body. Now, it's time for the epilogue and for some Luigi X Daisy action.**

* * *

Luigi was driving his go-kart with Daisy in the back and Ken flying overhead [**strangly, he still has some of his ghostly abilities.**] as they came to Sarasaland and Daisy's castle when they came to a stop.

"Thanks for saving me Luigi and Ken." Daisy thanked them.

"Don't mention it. It's what we do." Ken told her as he examined his hands, happy that he had his usual gloved hands instead of stubby ghost hands.

"Yeah, it was nothing Daisy." Luigi assured her with his hand behind his head. Daisy gave Luigi a peck on the cheek, but Daisy gave a sly smile as she embraced Luigi and the began kissing.

"Finally." Ken mumbled as the 2 of them were kissing.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Ok...this is severely unnatural." Ken commented as he saw the couple still sucking face. "Get a room!" Ken shouted at the couple, who had finally broke away from their session.

"So uh..." Luigi started trying to break the awkwardness, "Ken, where will you be staying?"

"At the mansion since the ghost are gone." Ken told them. Daisy walked up to Luigi and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thanks again for saving me." Daisy told him.

"Uh...where's my thanks?" Ken asked, obviously getting ignored. Suddenly, Luigi blasted coins from the Poltergust 5000 into a sack and gave it to Ken. "This is good." Ken said as he shook hands with Luigi. "Thanks for helping me reclaim my body."

"Thanks for helping me save Daisy." Luigi thanked back. Ken then jumped into the air and flew away back to the mansion as Luigi and Daisy went home to sleep.

* * *

**Me: That's all folks! The story has finally ended!**

**Ken: Seriously! What about me? I just get my body and the story ends?**

**Me: Pretty much, but it isn't completely over.**

**Ken:...What do you mean?**

**Me: Sequel! And this time, you'll be the star!**

**Ken: :D**

**Me: By Thursday, there will be a sequel to Untold Hero Luigi! So please read it. Ken will have his own adventure.**

**Ken: Don't forget to review this!  
**


End file.
